Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-31203455-20170203095103
Nazareadain, you seem like the kind of person who rarely does. Kind of loses any merit for potential caring when everything seems to be deemed "non-compelling". Which is a shame, I enjoy developing my own views off my own sparks and the thoughts of others, as long as they don't reek of being uppity. Ruins the impact of any gems they can give otherwise. Anyway, stat (scaling) overloading wasn't meant to be my point of focus for any discussion. Mechanical overloading of kits that greatly promote a champions role while also coddling them and making it harder to fail with them, was my point. Especially with Yasuo, who has great power but also the means to easily apply it to a greater degree of safety than he really should have. Stat (scaling) overloading is, and I am utterly fine with it being, my own opinion. If a champion has the mechanics to go from one class to another and that is deemed overloaded, then having the scalings to go from one class to another would also be deemed overloaded. Not to the same degree as someone who can both tank and assassinate at the same time (there are different levels of overload) however. While I do think stat (scaling) overload is there, it is low down. Main two types of overloading are either to spread a champion's capabilities to allow multiple roles at once or to overly focus a champion's capabilities in a single role. @ Unevent - Please don't get me wrong, I am aware and completely in love with Randuin's Omen, although I would whore myself out to other items first unless the need came about. Problem is, I really don't feel the 10% reduced critical damage I would be taking (on top of the 180%/225% Yasuo is limited to) is making a difference. His critical strikes are still dealing greatly increased damage and the armour is easily countered by Last Whisper and Yasuo's crowbarred-in Ult bonus armour pen. It can work, don't get me wrong, and I would rather have it than nothing. I would just love an item that either punished or reduced the chance of landing a critical strike. Yeh, yeh, could try Thornmail, but that blessed item just seems a bit lacklustre. Especially when the enemy has lifesteal and armour pen. @ Crossm - I would deem his ability to perform different tricks just a depth of gameplay. Details like Riven's animation cancelling or even QQ...wait for it...Flash-Q (What every follow up then ensues) are similar complexities in gameplay. Lee Sin, while an utter tosspot, is using complexity when he QRQs a target. Its a trick but doesn't mean there is overload. Its weird, overload can mean being able to do too many things or fulfil a single role incredible ease. Complexity and depth of gameplay can mean doing different tricks. I think its all about looking at the individual uses or interactions of each skill when considering complexity and tricks, but looking at the kit as a whole when considering overloading. Problem there is when a skill has so many mechanics shoved in that is becomes overloaded. Resourceless game-play on its own is fine, but really does add to coddling and potential overload when crammed into the bucket alongside other problematic skills. Yasuo isn't outright broken, although I personally feel critical strike is a busted concept. As is evident, I do feel he is overloaded and therefore overpowered by his ability to eliminate with a decent limitation on counter-aggression (boom, sneezing a thesaurus). I do believe that his general design and gameplay are unique and pretty nice. His passive shield, Ultimate coddling, bonus armour pen., and even E's boosted damage are Yasuo's main "Marie Sue" parts slapped on over a good core and contribute to being flaws in his kit. Critical Strike Chance and Windwall's total projectile-countering are the major Flaws in his kit. I also agree though that Yasuo is flawed for being toxic. His game style is in the same bin as Tryndamere, Teemo, Singed, Nasus, Katarina, Talon, Rengar and a good few more champions. Champions who are easily oppressive, annoying and have a massive gap between ease of use (and player fun) and ease of counter-play (and opponent fun). All champions can be fun. Many champions can be really fun and not just for niche users. However, there is a major problem with how some of the most popular champions are not just strong but incredibly powerful. A good many of them also have "high skill caps" which is ironic considering their damage and/or mechanics actually give them rather low "skill bases". @ Double Slap - The thing with a continued shout out to fix Yasuo is that if we don't, Riot "wins". Riot gets away if a ton of unfair balances, not just because people whinge and moan if Lee Sin has his toenails clipped but because they just put a new target for hate in front of us. Just because some other champion is the new king or queen of the OP turd bucket, doesn't mean the previous ruler of the bucket isn't still overpowered. Just because a figurative champion can hit everything on the map (baron included) for 10k true damage, doesn't mean a second figurative champion is then fair simply because their ability only deals 5k True Damage and has to target a single person anywhere on the map. Now I call Yasuo a Mary Sue because of his kit, but you pointed out about him building without worry because of his passive. I would have to agree, that makes him even more of a Mary Sue due to build safety The only problem with Vayne is her percentage maximum health true damage (which is utterly toxic whereas flat true damage is at least counterable by health) and her invisi-tumble (and that ~damage on tumble). The rest of her kit is annoying but fair although her ability to go toplane (along with Quinn) makes her rather toxic. SORRY FOR THE WALL OF TEXT!